This invention generally relates to a driveline assembly in a motor vehicle and more particularly to a damper assembly installed in a slip yoke of a driveline assembly of a motor vehicle.
As part of the often used arsenal of Noise Vibration Harshness (NVH) devices used to combat gear noise issues in the driveline system, the Slip Yoke Damper (SYD) has proved to be an integral component within many of the driveline systems currently in use. One of the core problems in the use of an SYD during the development phase is the lead time necessary to order and receive a correctly tuned damper.
Magnetorheological (MR) elastomers present the possibility of a tunable device due to the change in material characteristics with the introduction of a magnetic field. In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, the SYD assembly will make use of the variable adjustment of magnetically charged bolts, which changes the modulus of the material, and thus, the tuned frequency of the SYD. The ability to tune the SYD to a different frequency will reduce the lead time necessary to test the slip yoke dampers.